


Atonement

by PaperGoblin



Category: Elfen Lied, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperGoblin/pseuds/PaperGoblin
Summary: Quirks are believed to be the next step in human evolution. This is shown by the missing joint in their smallest toe.This is a lie. There is another race with powers beyond those of quirk users. They're called Diclonius, and they just might replace humans as the dominant species on Earth.





	1. The Pit

Tartarus. A maximum security prison for hostile villains. Named after the deep abyss in the underworld for the enemies of the Greek Gods.

A place of suffering for the wicked. And Like Dante's Nine Circles of Hell, the further down you go, the crimes of the offenders worsen, and the harsher their torment.

The lowest circle, the bottom-most layer of Tartarus is home to the lowest of the low. True evil. 

Dante reserved it for those guilty of the sin of Treachery. In Tartarus, the sole tenant of the darkest pit, the deepest hole a villain can be thrown into-

Is an 18 year old girl.

A girl with pink hair and horns growing from her head.


	2. Escape

Far off from mainland Japan is a small, man-made island. The island is solely comprised of a high security prison for the containment of violent super villains. It is surrounded with high walls and a single bridge as point of entry. Vehicles, both coming and going, stop at several checkpoints where the paperwork and identification are reviewed while guards search for unauthorized personnel. In depth background checks are done on every employee. Rules and regulations require that guards have no immediate family that can be held hostage. They cannot have any connections with gang members and no criminal history. There are barracks on the island for them to stay in. It takes a special kind of person to choose to work here.

Cameras monitor every square inch of the compound. Prisoners wear several tags that constantly track their position. High threat villains have their vitals measured at all times. The sensors will alert at even the slightest hint of quirk usage. Many of the world's most dangerous and diabolic villains are imprisoned here. One such villain has been contained within these cold walls for the past three years. Today is when she finally escapes.

Name: Kaede

Villain Name: Lucy

Quirk: Vectors. 4 super strong, invisible arms that extend from her back in a 2 meter radius. 

Crimes: Breaking and Entering. Criminal Abuse. Assault. Torture. Knowingly Transferring a Communicable Disease. Assault of Unborn Child. Injury or Death of Unborn Child in Commission of Another Crime. Crimes against Humanity.

Her current confinement was considered unreliable. She was to be transferred to another, more secure area. The guards came to move her. One was new. 

"So this is Lucy, huh? Sure doesn't look like much."

"Maybe, but don't let your guard down. She's ruthless. Don't go past the yellow line." Lucy is restrained in a straight-jacket strapped to a large block within a circular metal frame. A mask covers her head. She's watching them.

"So why the name?"

"It's debatable. Some think its from the caveman, or it's short for Lucifer. Work her for long enough, you'll realize it's the latter." A phone chimes.

"Shit, that's mine. Sorry."

"Don't bother with it, we're busy. Service isn't great down here anyways. Get back to work. You're not even supposed to have the damn thing."

"Right," he moves to put it away, only to drop it. It bounces once, twice. It clatters into the metal ring. "Oh fuck. We're supposed to keep objects away from her right?" He reaches into the cage.

"No don't!" Too late. A hand closes around his wrist. He's pulled in closer, then his arm is torn off at the elbow. Blood soaks his uniform. He covers the mangled stump with a hand. Beneath his own hot, pumping blood, he feels bone. He can only stare as Lucy cocks her head towards him. Then nothing as his neck is severed in a spray of red iron. The key to her restraints floats off his belt. "No!" The second guard opens fire with his revolver. Bending metal. Gunshot. Straight-jacket falling away. Gunshot. Everything twisting. Gunshot. Covered in blood. Click. Click. Click. The thud of a second body hitting the ground. She's free. The doors creak open. She drops the guard's head. She's free.

Walking towards the light, Lucy starts to hum.

* * *

 

Alarms blare.  **[THIS IS AN EMERGENCY ALERT. THE UNDERGROUND CONTAINMENT BUNK WILL BE SEALED IN 60 SECONDS.]** Guards collect automatic weapons from the lockers.  **[ALL STAFF EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY ALERT. THE UNDERGROUND CONTAINMENT BUNK WILL BE SEALED IN 60 SECONDS. ALL STAFF EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.]**

Pop goes another head.

"Stay calm. Her file says she can't hurt us from more than two meters away."

"Yeah but, didn't it say to keep objects away from her too?" She snaps the corpse's arm with a vector. The bones protrude, white and shiny. With an almost surgical precision she removes the radial bone. It's broken. Jagged. Sharp. A simple flick of her vector propels it through the nearest man's eye socket into his skull. She severs the next man's arms. Then she twists him at the waist till his spine breaks and the muscles separate. Slice. Thud. Thud. He's split in half. Fluids pool. Blood. Urine. Stomach contents. She tears off the third man's head. She walks through the forming puddles of blood and bile.

More are waiting for her at the top of the staircase. The muzzle flashes cast long shadows on the wall. Bullets are no threat to her. She leaves the ninth circle of treachery and ascends to the eighth. Malebolge: the circle of fraud.

Bullets are no threat to her. Another torso goes flying. Intestines and viscera rain down. She throws his mangled legs after him. Everything smells like iron and gunpowder. A foolish guard tries to run. He doesn't make it very far. In the next hallway, she kills five one after the other. They'd emptied their magazines on her to no avail. They panicked. They couldn't reload. She slaughtered them all. A sixth presses himself against the wall, coated in his partners blood. She grabs his head, twists it to face her, keeps twisting. Slowly, so the pain lasts longer. The rotation pinches his jugular, cutting off blood flow to the brain. His trachea collapses from the strain. His C1 and C2 vertebrae are grinding against each other. He can't talk or breath. He can't even scream. The only sound he can make is a disturbed gurgling. Finally she snaps the head completely around and pulls it clean off. His face is left contorted in a mixture of fear and pain. She relishes in it. Savors it. 

An elevator brings her to the next level. The seventh circle. Here resides souls of those guilty of violence; boiling in a river of blood and flames, thick as pitch. Here are the rapists, the arsonists, the murderers, the profligates. Here they come to burn. Ding. The elevator doors slide open. 

A firing squad meets her. She sits on the floor with her arms crossed. Bullets fly. The flash of the muzzle is lightning. The crack of the barrel is thunder. The seventh circle is split into three. The boiling river, a cursed forest, and a desert. The desert of burning sand and burning rain. The storming desert that punishes the blasphemers, the sodomites, the usurers. The bullets are the hail of fire and brimstone that rained down on the biblical Sodom and Gomorrah from an angry god.

Lucy. From the name given to the ancient humanoid Australopithecus? Or short for Lucifer?

The bullets bounce on the cement where she drops them. She stands. They continue to fire. They must die. Three she kills in quick succession. The fourth runs. Pitiful. But the door won't open. The panic sets in. he falls to the floor. She leaves bloody footprints as she walks to him; as she crouches before him. Vectors hover unseen before his face. She pokes. His eyeballs burst, running down his face, mixing with his tears. When he screams the vectors enter his mouth. They tear open the skin of his cheeks leaving hanging flaps. Then she crushes his skull from the top down. The smell is horrible. A vector pulls the handle for the door. The barrier lifts. 

Yet another firing squad is waiting for her, led by Chief Kurama. Won't these humans ever learn? His assistant stumbles out in front of her.

"Kisaragi!"

"Chief Kurama I'm really sorry, I messed up again."

"Kisaragi run!"

"Hey? What's going on?"

"Run away! Go!" The guards have to hold him back. So he cares for the girl? She places a vector on her shoulder making a mark. "No Lucy! Don't do it!" She hasn't forgotten her promise after all this time. She'll make him suffer. For Aiko. Twist. Pop. Thud.

"Open fire!" More bullets. More brimstone and fire. She holds the decapitated body in front of her. It almost dances as the bullets rip through it. She has a pen in her pocket. It launches at a soldier near Kurama. He's fortunate to die quickly. His body falls, then the assistant's. 

"Hurry shoot her!"

"We're out of bullets."

"I'll take this bitch." Someone rushes her. Fool. First his rib cage breaks, then something pierces his lung. It grabs his still beating heart. More breaking ribs. His heart lands in another man's lap. Four more die before they flee. 

"Let's get out of here!" Kurama follows her exit with his eyes. There's nothing he can do to stop her. There's a crimson hand print on his back.

"She's on her way to the emergency exit," he radios in. "Bring the partition down and keep her locked in!" Now she's trapped. But she has someone watching over her. The heavy duty, triple-locked door swings open. She can smell the sea, fresh air, for the first time in three years. "The outer partition has been opened? That can't be right. Don't give me excuses, just send a sharp-shooter."

* * *

 

Cross-hairs focus on the nape of her neck. 

"Make this bullet count, she isn't going to give you a second shot."

"This is a fifty-caliber anti-tank rifle. Strong as her vectors are there's no way she can stop around from this."

"The back of her head."

"Copy." He adjusts his aim. Finger on the trigger. She turns just as he fires. Glass shatters. The round catches her helmet. It breaks off.

"Goddamn it, she's still alive." Lucy falls into the sea.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

OK so

I have no idea what direction I want to go with direction, so I'm asking you guys

What do you want to see happen in this?

I have several ideas, but I don't know what would interest you guys.

So if you have an idea

leave a comment

or come talk to me at (<https://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/ask>)

I'll start working on the new chapter as soon as i hear from you!


End file.
